Aiji's Revenge
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's Little Girl, Aiji Uzimaki, daughter of Nauruto and Hinata, is training with Sasuke to become the best ninja & kill the men that killed her dad. With the help of friends, can she get her revenge- or will she be lost in her dads shadow
1. It's Time

This story is for Chakram Soldier

**This story is for ****Chakram Soldier. Thanks for the idea- keep reviewing with more!**

**--**

Aiji Uzimaki sat on her bed, staring at her clock. It read 4:25. Five minutes to go before she had to get up, but, being like her father, Aiji found herself jumpy with anticipation. It had been nearly a year since the day she had went to Sasuke Uchiha, but she remembered the day life it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Aiji strode down the street with determination written all over her. She knew what had to be done and she would do it. Soon, she came upon the Uchiha estate. Just like her father, when she put hr mind to something she wouldn't stop until she succeeded. Not even the thought of their last encounter stopped her. _

_She strode up to the front door and knocked loudly. Within seconds it was answered. Standing there was the haughty Uchiha. Sure, he was no longer stuck-up, but Aiji only knew him through stories her father had told. Before now, she had had no desire to meet the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke's POV:_

_When the knock came, Sasuke was startled. He had just returned from a mission, and all of his friends knew he liked a day of rest right after work. _

_Lifting himself from the couch, he made his way to the door. When he opened it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There, in his doorway, was Aiji Uzimaki. Years ago she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Now she was standing at his door. _

"_I understand," Aiji announced. _

"_What do you understand?" Sasuke asked dumfounded. _

"_Why Daddy died," Aiji answered. "I want you to train me, Uchiha-san. I want you to make the best ninja in the world."_

_If Sasuke was dumfounded before, he was doubly now. She had said more to him in the last two seconds than she had in her entire life. _

"_Why do you want me to ask?" years of being an Uchiha and taught him to keep his cool. _

"_I want to protect those dear to me. Plus, I want to kill those bastards who killed my father," Aiji answered. _

_Sasuke thought it over for a moment. Then he decided. Yes, he would take her on as a student. In a way, he owed it to Naruto. He had died to save him. _

"_Very well, come here tomorrow at dawn and your training will begin," Sasuke said. _

"_I'll be here, Uchiha-san."_

_Aiji, like Naruto, was as good as her word. She dropped out of junior high immediately and showed up at Sasuke's house everyday. She even went on her birthday. The only time she skipped training was the day she and Hinata made their annual visit to Naruto's grave. _

_Then, before she knew it, it was the day of the chunin exams. _

"Today's the day," Aiji thought. "Soon I will be a step closer to achieving my goal."

Since she had no team, she would take the test by herself without all the commotion. Being the 6th Hokage's daughter and the 4th's granddaughter had its perks. The council loved her.

When the clock read 4:30, Aiji rose. It was time to meet Sasuke for dome last minute tips and training. The time had come

-- 

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review!! **

**Mikurai **


	2. Living in a Shadow

Sorry for taking so long

**Sorry for taking so long. My computer stinks!**

**--**

Aiji walk down the dark streets of Konoha. The crisp air blew her long, blond curls in her wake. Many people had said she was the exact image of her father. A few of rookie nine even said- when they thought she wasn't listening- that it was like they were seeing his sexy-no-jutsu all over gain.

Even though there was not much to see, Aiji had been taught to never let her guard down. She had the Hyuuga eyes, but they were a light blue. With every step her determined gaze passed over everything and took it into memory.

It didn't take long for Aiji to arrive at her location. She had been going to the same place at the same time everyday for the last year. Sasuke had been training her in a small clearing deep in the forest. He said he didn't want her being distracted by anyone or anything.

Aiji arrived at the clearing eager to begin. Usually Sasuke was already there waiting for her, but today was different. Her sensei was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Aiji took out some of her kunai and began target practice. Her aim was one of the best in Konoha, considering she had been taught by the Weapon Mistress herself, Tenten. Still, she practiced daily to keep it at tip-top shape.

The only problem with aim practice was that it gave her mind room to wander. Aiji hated that. for some reason she would always see herself as her father, training to become the greatest ninja and protect all those she held dear.

Aiji liked being her dad. His life was seemed to have so much more purpose than hers. It seemed everywhere he went, Naruto Uzimaki became both a friend and hero to those he met. Once, she even met a guy on a trip to the wave village who named their bridge after him: The Great Naruto Bridge.

How was she supposed to live up to such a legacy? Even though it must have been terrible without any parents at all (at least she had her mom), there were times Aiji thought Naruto was lucky to not have known his father was the fourth. He didn't have to live up to anything. That was another reason Aiji had grown more connected with Sasuke. As the brother of a prodigy, he understood having to live up to a legacy.

Aiji threw the kunai a little hard, causing it to fly right through the bull's-eye.

"What's on your mind, Aiji?"

Aiji turned to see her sensei walk up. For some reason, he never looked tired. Even when they got up at the crack of dawn or stayed up until morning, Sasuke was always wide awake. This morning was no exception.

"Nothing, Sasuke-sensei," she answered promptly. Aiji did not want to be called whinny.

"Don't lie, Aiji. I know you. You always add more force when you're thinking about stressful things" Sasuke replied calmly.

"I…I was just thinking about my father, Sensei," Aiji said quietly.

Sasuke didn't say anything for awhile. He understood how painful the subject was for Aiji, but he also felt that the more she opened up the more her wound would heal.

"Aiji," he finally said gently, "you know you're father would be proud of you, right? I remember when he had to take the exam. Even though he didn't pass, every one was amazed at him. No one had ever responded the tests the way he had…"

Aiji swung around to face her sensei. She knew he was only trying to help, but it wasn't working.

"You think I don't know that?" she cried. "You think I don't listen to people always coming up to me and telling me how amazing my father is? Sure he did it, but he's not me. Everyone expects me to rock their world, just like he did, but I can't. I'm not Naruto!"

Sasuke was surprised at this. Even though she was energetic, she could usually be calm and patient like her mom when it came to training. He knew Aiji had problems living with her father's name, but he never realized how far it went.

"Aiji, no one is asking you to be Naruto. Sure, we all loved him, but I don't know if we could handle an exact replica of him. Be _you_, Aiji, no one else."

Aiji just looked at her sensei. That was the longest and most heartfelt speech he had ever given. Deep in her heart, a burden had lifted. She would make her father proud…by being herself.

--

**Well, love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. I'm going out of town this weekend, but I might be able to get on more now that it's summer vacation! **

**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers both past and future. I love you all! **

**Makuri **


End file.
